


I am Point A, you are Point B

by missed_connections



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I can't think of a title so there is that, JeongMi best ship ever, JeongMi is life, JeongyeonxMina, Mina - Freeform, TWICE AU, fluff is life, jeongmi, jeongyeon - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missed_connections/pseuds/missed_connections
Summary: Jeongyeon didn’t know what hit her but she just bolted out of the room. She looked for the members to ask where Mina lives but no one was in sight. Through some strings she pulled, one of the managers agreed to drive her to Mina’s apartment, quoting, “You do not know where your girlfriend lives?” Jeongyeon got matters on her hands and figured that she doesn’t have the time to roll her eyes now.





	1. Untouched Clubhouse Two Days in a Row Now

It was a Thursday morning and Jeongyeon couldn’t wait for the day to finish.

 

The past year had been crazy schedule-wise. She was writing, producing, and doing voice guides for JYP’s artists. She made friends with them and JYP’s even interested in debuting her as one, only if she had been a lot more courageous to run her life with the cameras around. Nevertheless, she’s the basically an undebuted celebrity – with a face and talent like that – a songwriter-producer treasured so much by the company so she has a schedule as wild as the artists.

 

She got her usual Americano from the nearby coffee shop and got herself a bagel plus a clubhouse take out before entering the company’s gates. She’s running a bit late today after having ended the night late – she was reintroducing the voice guide she made for Yerin which took a lot longer than she initially thought. The day before yesterday, she was scheduled a session with TWICE’s whole Japanese line – but somehow haven’t been fully finished yet due to the youngest of them missing the action.

 

She tried to shrug the thought of Mina absenting herself even if it was a complete contrast to how the latter usually rolls. If Mina was running late, she would usually hit Jeongyeon up to share her whereabouts – in full and well described details - which usually includes the number of people she had to take pictures with after being held in front of the company, the brand and unit model of cars which collided causing traffic, or as simple as how she was not satisfied with the fragrance of her new shampoo that she had to rewash.

 

This time, not a single punctuation mark was sent.

 

“Maybe she’s _giving up_ now,” Jeongyeon thought.

 

Jeongyeon settled on the mini bar to eat her breakfast after bringing the clubhouse take out down the top of the keyboard enclosure, thinking that some penguin might waddle soon and must be saved from hunger. She was staring at the takeout (which she noticed Mina always buys when on a rush), all the while munching on her bagel, contemplating deeply whether or not she would call the latter for the apparent ghosting on their Tuesday schedule. She was so tempted as she feels that some things weren’t right. However, she managed to keep her fingers to herself.

 

 

_Four months ago_

“Jeongyeon, come on now, tell them that I’m your favorite member,” Mina whined while sitting with her legs indian-crossed on the rehearsals room.

“You’re flying too high, don’t you think, Myoui?” Jeongyeon rebutted.

If she would be asked what’s the most shocking thing about Mina, she would dare expose that the girl’s got an amusing crazy side to her once you know her. When they were both trainees albeit the difference in career focus, Mina has always been the quiet-est among the circle. While Nayeon’s very endearing and expressive, she’s quite the exact opposite of Mina when it comes to their voice’s decibels. Jihyo’s always about the rules and finishing on time, and the group loves her for reminding them of the do’s and don’ts. Tzuyu – oh dear god, Tzuyu – the heavens know how much you shouldn’t cross her or she’ll bless you with her immortal savagery. Momo is Momo, she eats and never gets fat, and you could almost always bribe her to finish all her deliverables if you tell her that dinner’s on you. Sana’s the sweetest kind of candy there is, and Chaeyoung – Chaeyoung’s the younger sister Jeongyeon wished she had. The latter also chose the same career path as Jeongyeon, and she could never be happier because admit it or not, Chaeyoung has got the best intellectualistic juices out there when it comes to music production. Their humor also matched so, so perfectly.

 

“Come on, aren’t we basically girlfriends now?” Mina asked back, with which Jeongyeon just playfully threw an unsharpened pencil at her.

 

“Nope!”

 

“But why? Look at this,” Mina went close to Jeongyeon to show her a picture of them sitting side by side. “We look good together don’t you think?”

 

“And why is that? I appeared once on TV with you for _Only Fools Fall_ commentary and now I get tagged on hundreds of tweets daily with hashtag, JeongMi. Your fans, really. I must applaud.”

 

“But they’re making a valid point, duh,” Mina rolled her eyes at Jeongyeon. “You should really just date me.”

 

Jeongyeon moved to the other side of the room and got god knows what stuff from their equipment box. If she stayed as close as she was to Mina, maybe the girl would have heard how much her heart is speeding up.

 

However, she decided to brush her off, like the usual, and for the nth time.

 

“I don’t date someone who’s not my girlfriend.”

 

“That, my beau, is why I’m telling you we should be girlfriends.”

 

Jeongyeon sighed. “Nope! I’m not made for TV. Stop playing now, and get ready for our meeting with Park Jin Young PD-Nim.”

 

Mina makes a shocked looked and proceeded in wearing her shoes back. “Good thing you’ve reminded me! I almost forgot.” The girl ran to the door without saying goodbye to Jeongyeon, but not without muttering something in her small voice, which never reached the blonde’s ears.

 

“Why do you always think I’m just playing?”

 

 


	2. Unadmittedly

_Six weeks ago_

 

Mina’s playful pursuit continued – and the members just find it hilariously cute that their most introverted member would cling onto Jeongyeon on a daily basis like that. It’s so un-Mina, but they find Mina smiling more and more as she kept on pestering Jeongyeon, so they let her be.

 

Jeongyeon is kind of fixated to Mina and that’s something she would deny for as long as she can. She notices the small things – her waddle when she’s happy, her dedicated phone screen time whenever she finishes recording and training, her dead pans whenever she missed 30 minutes of sleep, her nose scrunch whenever she needs to lose some weight, her gaming strategies which results in a sunlit smile brighter than a thousand sunflowers whenever she wins a game against Jihyo and Chaeyoung.

 

And this is not to mention Mina’s sexy mind as Jeongyeon secretly watched all her variety guestings, even counselling ones.

 

“Wise beyond her years,” she muttered while getting food from the buffet table. Chaeyoung, who trailed behind her tilts her head in confusion. “What did you say?”

 

In panic, Jeongyeon picked up the lobster shears and pretended to examine it. “Ah, I said there was rice beneath these shears. People shouldn’t do that as respect to the next user. Tsk.” As she was hawk-eyeing a good spot for her and Chaeyoung to eat their plateful of goodies, across the room was the subject of her red ears.

 

“Jeongyeon!” Mina mouthed and waved, because God knows she can’t shout in a room filled with 80 people. The Japanese smiled widely at her while waiting for Momo and Nayeon to get finished greeting some folks before going at her direction. Jeongyeon waved back.

 

Her smile – Jeongyeon thought – how can someone smile as good and beautiful like that? The constellation of moles on her face constitutes the pattern of beauty she was endowed, and there’s this beautiful crease in Mina’s side of the mouth which makes her heart flutter and hurt at the same time. _Hurt because God knows how for so long, she longed to kiss her. Kiss Mina relentlessly._

 

Jeongyeon shook her head from the surge of images of Mina smiling at her to focus on her food. She can’t be too distracted. She _must_ not entertain the thought, or she might fall before she could brace herself for the impact.

 

“Hey!” Mina said after sitting on the table they chose. It’s not too far away from the crowd-y area, but it’s enough to give them a good view of what’s happening in the place.

 

“Howdyyyy,” Jeongyeon dragged after drinking her juice.

 

“Your table looks comfortable I figured I could grace it with my presence,” Mina said while forking on her pasta.

 

“Oh please this is the least comfy out there, but I figured you need to spice up the humor in your life so okay, I’m going to let you sit beside me and indulge you with some fun. What is up?”

 

“Some chandeliers?” They both looked up. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

 

“You know I made it my life’s mission to surf on your wavelength sometimes.”

 

“What?! Are you saying that I make the same kind of jokes? I am being maligned here. Guards!”

 

Mina gave her the stink eye and eventually laughed. She looked ethereal. Not as if she doesn’t look beautiful everyday, but today she was extra gorgeous. And yet again that’s one thing that can’t be heard from Jeongyeon’s mouth. Before air leaves her body, she took another mouthful of baked potatoes.

 

There were two more seats available around their table after having Mina, Momo, and Nayeon sit on the left side of Jeongyeon. The blonde kept on exchanging mockeries with Mina like it was the daily air supply, only until a tall girl approached the table together with a two older guys, and a couple of assists from the company’s higher management itself.

 

Mina knows how this works, and she’s not letting Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung go from their seats. So she turned her body to Jeongyeon, and all five of them basically went up and put whatever they’re doing down to greet the approaching bodies.

 

Nayeon greeted cheerfully (but one knows how sarcastic Nayeon’s overly hyper voice can get) and the rest followed. She introduced the two less known faces in the table (of course who would not know Mina and Momo) as well after giving respects.

 

Before the strangers can say more, Mina interjected a weird flex and Jeongyeon felt like her soul left her body.

 

“My girlfriend, Mr. Kim,” Mina weaved her hand across Jeongyeon’s body to embrace her. Her brain had short-circuited but nothing compares to being ran over by a truck-load of feelings with what the Japanese did next.

 

Mina kissed her.

 

On the lips.

 

 

 


	3. Some Retrospect

It’s almost six in the evening and Jeongyeon just finished her vocal guiding session with Yerin. She looked at her phone again to check for any text messages from the subject of her unease. She went straight to the smaller rehearsal room, in hopes of finding the subject, or at least Momo to fish Mina’s whereabouts.

After the eventful night six weeks ago, Jeongyeon went reverse tsundere to Mina. Whenever they see each other, Mina would shower her with exaggerated embraces and forced kisses which only ended either on her hair or shirt. It goes on a daily basis with Mina, in her small, small voice, scuffling over to Jeongyeon, declaring “Oh, it’s my girlfriend!” with which Jeongyeon’s only two responses were: a disgruntled face while shielding herself or a cry for help from the members who are just watching, amused by the two.

Well, only God knows how nervous she gets whenever Mina attacks her like that.

Since now it’s three days diverting from the usual, spearheaded with curiosity, she found Nayeon in the room who looked surprised more than ever, which was new. Jeongyeon walked over and asked the question gnawing her for days now – hell be damned if she gets teased for it later on.

“Have you seen Mina? She keeps on missing training for three sessions now.” It took Nayeon full seven seconds and five blinks before she finally opened her mouth.

“She might be busy – “

“Hmm might is a strong clue there. You’re in a group, I’m sure you’d know what she’s busy about these past days.”

Nayeon scratched the back of her ear. “Damn, Jeongyeon. Never thought you have detective blood running through your veins.”

“You’re hiding something from me.”

“Why are you interested?”

“She – you guys keep on missing our sessions!”

“She specifically told us not to tell you. You should give her a call and ask your girlfriend yourself.”

“She’s not my girlfriend! And who’s “us”?”

“Okay so why are you interested about where she is though?”

“I told you – “

“Ah, the fronts of a whipped love.”

“Hey!”

“Seriously, Jeong. Go give Mina a call. It’s about time you make sure she’s alive for me, okay? Bye! Gotta fetch my horse from the airport.” Nayeon then made a run for the doors without turning back and giving Jeongyeon a chance to reply back.

She was a bit worried with what Nayeon said, but she decided to hold off any conclusions until she gets a response from Mina. She typed “Any plans of showing your face?” and hit send.

After literally thirty seconds of patiently waiting, she pressed that green icon and pressed her phone to her ear. After the eighth, the ringing stopped. She heard some shuffling in the background.

And a sniff.

More sniffs. Another shuffling.

“Mina?” Her eyebrows are scrunched now.

“Ya – “

“Momo unnie, *sniffs* everything hurts… *sniffs* I’m –“

 

Jeongyeon didn’t know what hit her but she just bolted out of the room. She looked for the members to ask where Mina lives but no one was in sight. Through some strings she pulled, one of the managers agreed to drive her to Mina’s apartment, quoting, “You do not know where your girlfriend lives?” Jeongyeon got matters on her hands and figured that she doesn’t have the time to roll her eyes now.

After twenty minutes of grueling ride, she reached Mina’s apartment but another problem was on sight.

She doesn’t know the door code.  
She tried knocking but to no avail so she tried to squeeze her mind for the combination Mina must have put as her key.

_Her birthday? No, it isn’t it._

_Her height? No, how could she fit it down to four characters? Not this one too._

_Her favorite number? Okay but does she like it that much to key it in repeatedly? No, this isn’t it._

_Mina is intelligent. She wouldn’t put an easy combination, would she? *keys in 1111*_

 

Jeongyeon gasped at the view of Mina’s apartment. No lights were open, but nothing seems amiss either. After looking in the living room, she knocked at the only room in sight.


	4. When Mina Cried

Mina never cries.

 

In her entire life, well basically aside from her toddler days, she only cried four times.

 

She never cried when she scraped both her knees for riding a scooter without her parents’ knowledge (it’s still a secret up to this day by the way), neither when she was disqualified to be part of the cheering squad after two months of grueling initiation tasks due to, as reasoned by the dedicated recruiter, the fact that they needed someone who could actually shout on an hourly basis.   

 

The first time she cried was when she brought her gold fish to school and the school cleaner “with a poor eyesight” “accidentally” flushed the fish in the toilet after having thought that the container filled with water’s good for disposal, and later blamed little Mina for putting the fish in a mini recyclable white container. Second was when she got a bad case of flu during middle school, on which she kept telling her goodbyes to her friends thinking she might die already. Third was when she had to part with her dog, Ray, who was basically her life partner for years before moving to Korea.

 

Fourth was, like the second – it was when she got a bad case of flu again during her trainee years and she deemed herself as dead as a vegetable already, not having been able to move a foot. In delirium, she called her parents and said her final goodbye – even asking them to play her favorite CNBLUE song during her funeral.

 

 

Her friends knew about this, and they also knew how Mina’s not the type to get sick but the downside is when she does, she won’t be able to move a muscle the whole time, and she gets delirious.

 

Jeongyeon tried to find the source of the whimper from the dark room, carefully treading over the things which she could bump into. “Mina?” No reply, but she heard another tiny whimper. She figured that it must come from the bed which has the bulkiest comforter in sight. Slightly tapping the blanket, she called out again to the girl. On the bedside table, she saw a note with a scribble addressed to Mina to take the “orange tablet” at 12 noon, and the “blue one” at 6 PM. However, the two tablets remained untouched.

 

She returned her attention back to the big ball of blanket, carefully lifting the portion near the headboard, not expecting the figure that she saw.

 

Mina, like a sick puppy, was drenched in sweat.

 

Jeongyeon doesn’t know whether to be angry, mad, panicked, or worried with Mina’s current situation but she felt like all those feelings hit her all at once. The girl looked like she’s aching all over given how she hugs herself and even though the room is not cold, she keeps on shivering.

 

“Mina, what happened to you?” Jeongyeon touched Mina’s forehead and almost withdrew her hand at how hot (literally) Mina’s temperature is. Feeling the whiff of air hit her body, Mina curled like a ball even more.

 

The blonde girl is panicking. She called Chaeyoung after figuring that the latter might be free of her scheduled tasks for the day.

 

“Chae.”

“What’s up? You never call me. This is literally the first time.”

“No time for that. You’re done for the day?”

“Yep. Well I still have to exer – “

“Can you go to this address? Badly need a ride.”

“Are you asking me to pick you up, like, Yoo Jeongyeon – what have you got yourself into?”

“I’ll explain later, just… Come on Chae, it’s an emergency.”

“Oks! You’d still be alive after an hour right? I’ve parked a bit far from the office today so I would have to walk a bit longer…”

“I would be, but I don’t think Mina would. So just get your ass here and help me.”

“Oh wow. You really have some serious explaining to do later. Bye, running now!”

 

Jeongyeon walked over Mina’s bathroom to find some towels and a basin. She knew she had to relieve Mina of her sweat to make her feel better, like what her mom always did when she was young and sickly. She carefully lifted the blanket over and the surge of mixed feelings knocked her again.

 

She doesn’t exactly know why she’s mad – it maybe because Mina was sick and no one told her, all the while expecting Nayeon or Momo to do so. But then, she remembered Nayeon saying that Mina specifically told them not to tell her, so there’s that – which she can’t comprehend why Mina doesn’t want her to know. And if she would be honest to herself, her insides were being eaten by the fact that maybe Nayeon and Momo think she doesn’t have to know.

 

Mina, with all her strength, moved a bit to face the person hovering her now and Jeongyeon could see how dazed the Japanese is. She’s all worried and panicking, because she knew what she had to do but she’s also nervous because it’s the first time she would do it.

 

“Cold,” Mina whispered. “Hang in there a little, you need to be properly ventilated. Let’s get you out of this drenched clothes, hmm?” Jeongyeon now’s scrambling over to Mina’s closet and got the first pajama and cotton long sleeves she saw.

 

“Momo unnie… already… changed… clothes…” Jeongyeon figured that Mina’s trying to tell her that her clothes has been changed, and she doesn’t want a new change of clothes because it means that she had to come out of her comfortable but sweaty garments.

 

“I know, but you won’t feel better if you won’t change to dry ones,” Jeongyeon said as softly as she can, trying to communicate to the girl being tormented by sore muscles and high fever.

 

Jeongyeon’s cannot be distracted now – she has to get Mina out of these clothes. As internally-panicked as she is, she lifted Mina’s sweater (much to the girl’s objections), wiped the remaining shear sweat from her neck, chest, and arms, all the while trying not to divert her eyes to serious territories. She celebrated her first victory when she got Mina in the cotton shirt she got from the closet.

 

Changing Mina’s shorts, as Jeongyeon thought, shouldn’t be as hard if not for the neon yellow underwear Mina is wearing. She knew Mina’s not the type to wear one, so she figured it was Momo’s choice of fashion for the sick Mina. Where Momo got the underwear, she doesn’t really want to know.

 

(She tried to control her laughter but mini snorts came out of her, which afterwards turned to slight annoyance after imagining that Momo changed Mina’s underwear. Momo. Changed. Mina’s. Underwear.)

 

Shaking her head, Jeongyeon ran again to the cabinet to get a fresh blanket for Mina. She kicked the damp comforter away as she covered Mina with new sheets. Chaeyoung should be near the area now. She picked up a dry towel and gently wiped Mina’s forehead as a thin layer of sweat’s appearing. She felt happy to be able to stare at the girl without anyone knowing, but it pains her heart that it had to be while the latter was very sick and weak.

 

Mina moved near her, facing her nearer. “Cold,” the sick girl whispered again. “You’ll be better soon, okay? We’ll bring you to the hospital.” No one’s there to see and she figured Mina won’t remember, so Jeongyeon gave the girl a kiss in the forehead. However, she wasn’t expecting Mina’s response.

 

“No,” the sick girl whined. “No hospital… Mom… No…”

 

Jeongyeon thought Mina would like her mom here. Sadly, her parents were overseas. “I’d let Mom know, okay? Let’s get you first in the hospital.” After she said that, there were ten seconds of silence before a full-blown cry from Mina was heard. Jeongyeon was so shocked she doesn’t know what to do as it seems like Mina’s being antagonized from the inside out.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t cry, it’s okay,” At this point, Jeongyeon didn’t know how she jumped over Mina’s side, but she just knew she was already embracing the girl and soothing her back and sides. Mina’s body was burning and all she can do now is to protect her from the cold while waiting for Chaeyoung. After a minute, the crying stopped and Mina’s labored breathing became normal. Jeongyeon can’t be more thankful.

 

Jeongyeon reached over to her phone, checking for Chaeyoung’s messages. After a few minutes, her phone dinged, signaling her friend’s arrival.

 

_I’m here._

 

Detaching herself from the comfortable position, Jeongyeon draped Mina with the sheets she got earlier and sat her at the edge of the bed. Steadying her was hard, but Jeongyeon pulled through. She knight-sat that the floor and pulled Mina on her back.

 

“Hang tight, love. Don’t you dare fall, okay?”

 

Mina didn’t even make any sound – Jeongyeon’s back might be very warm and comfortable. While walking towards the elevator, the girl finally uttered some words, signaling that she’s still alive and breathing.

 

 

“Don’t tell Jeong… Nayeon unnie.”

 


	5. When in Delirium

“You look like shit. Rough night?”

“Thanks for stating the obvious, did you really have to go that hard huh,” Jeongyeon brushed her fingers through her hair. “And yeah, I slept but it felt so hollow I don’t think my mind’s well-rested.” Earlier, she went to her apartment then to the company office just to drop a copy of her guide after asking Chaeyoung if she could take over today. 

“Everything okay with Mina? She looked like a wilted vegetable last night. What has she got?” The younger girl asked as she browsed through a pile of printed documents.

“A very, very bad flu. Like a flu-only-Mina-Myoui could harbor. It’s so bad her strange doctor was a bit excited to see her in this condition because apparently, this kind only happens to her once in a blue moon.”

“I don’t understand, what’s so funny about someone being sick? That doctor is a sick-o.”

“Me neither,” Jeongyeon kept quiet after that while she allowed herself to slouch forward. 

 

 

Last night was a mix of funny and weird feelings. Her heart is at an unrest, and she felt guilty because she knows that at this point, this shouldn’t even be thinking about this. 

When they reached the hospital, the doctor said that they had to inject some meds to Mina through IV. She was a bit apprehensive, knowing how sore Mina must have been feeling as of the moment, but she knows that it’s for the best. Before the doctor left, he turned to Jeongyeon, chuckling. 

“She gets delirious at times whenever she gets this kind of flu. She says almost everything she usually doesn’t,” then the doctor pat her shoulders and went out. She sat beside Mina, only the buzz of the air-conditioning unit can be heard in the room. 

And maybe her firm and certain heartbeat.

She held herself closer and stared at the girl in front of her, realizing that there aren’t a lot of instances when she could actually look at her as intimate as this. She’s almost about to compute and memorize the distance of Mina’s most prominent moles when she heard the sick girl speak.

“Ray…”

Jeongyeon tilted her head to the left. Is Mina dreaming?

“Missed you… “

The blonde girl chuckled at the sight of a sleep-talking Mina. “You are adorable. I guess I just had to say that to you now because for sure you won’t remember it tomorrow.” She smiled as she went nearer Mina and fixed the latter’s hair. 

Her shock was unimaginable when Mina’s eyes fluttered open.

Well, only for a few seconds because the Japanese still seemed a bit disoriented. Jeongyeon was stuck in her position as Mina reached over her face and caressed it. 

“Mom…”

Jeongyeon closed her eyes and tried to contain her laughter. She reached for her phone to video-record. 

She was about to ask questions and make it a lot funnier when Mina started silently bawling, the kind of weep which is silent but is painful and agonizing to look at. This time, again, Jeongyeon was too stunned to do anything that she jumped on the bed and embraced the sick girl, all the while patting Mina’s back in a rhythmic manner, her planned prank quickly forgotten.

“Hush now, it’s okay love. You’ll be okay.”

Sniffs. More sniffs. 

Tighter embrace, and a warm caress. 

“Nayeon-unnie, don’t tell her I’m… sick,” At this point, Jeongyeon couldn’t take it anymore. To be honest, she was crestfallen that Mina kept on calling for Nayeon since they came from the Japanese’s place, and she knew that by “her”, Mina meant her. (Deep inside, she knew she wanted Mina to look for her, to ask for her and no one else.) Not to mention that a little earlier, the girl also called her Momo while one the phone, then Ray, and mistakenly thought she was her Mom, too.

“But why?”

Heavy breaths. Sniffs.

“… I’m… a burden,” Mina’s breathing is starting to regularize, she’s drifting over to dreamland again. 

“No, why’d you think that?” Jeongyeon’s seizing all the question-opportunities she can. 

There is silence. And then footsteps outside the door. Jeongyeon embraced Mina tighter. She decided she could just ask her tomorrow. Just as sleep was about to take her too, she heard Mina’s muffled voice against her collar.

“It might hurt… because… she wouldn’t care.”

A few seconds ago, she was sure that she would have drifted to the land of fairies by now, but her heart’s beating so wildly not because of the proximity but because she’s troubled by Mina’s words. 

She did the only thing she can do now – she tightened the embrace and tried to convey all the feelings she never said, or probably would not have the chance to say. 

“She cares. A lot,” she murmurs against Mina’s forehead. She felt Mina scooting closer to her, if getting closer is even possible at the position she’s holding her now. “She just couldn’t say it. Or probably because she doesn’t know… your heart,” she gave Mina another peck on the forehead. Mina hummed in response, as if she can digest what her Nayeon-pillow was saying.


	6. It was I!

Nayeon got the room number from the managers after Chaeyoung told them the rush last night, and in the guilt of giving in to Mina’s request not to inform Jeongyeon and the managers about how serious her “slight cold” press release is, she bulldozed through the morning schedule so she could make it in time for her member’s breakfast to bring her a basket of citrus fruits and some supplements.

 

Mina still hasn’t woken up when Nayeon arrived so the girl fixed her gifts first and settled her things, aiming to spend the day with Mina and apparently Jeongyeon, who, as she has been informed by Chaeyoung, had taken care of Mina since last night and is now out for a while to submit some things to the company.

 

While still waiting for Mina to get up, Nayeon got herself some coffee, only to come back to a just-woken-up Japanese girl.

 

“Hey there sickly pea,” Nayeon greeted. Mina pouted and scratched her arms. She was feeling a lot better now.

 

“Hug me, Unnie?”

 

“Wow, I think I like the sickly Mina better. You never asked for my hugs before! I hope you’re always sick.”

 

Mina tried to roll her eyes but she was still a bit dizzy so she settled for the stink eye. “I just wanted to thank you for last night, you know. For being here.”

 

“Eh???”

 

The return-of-affection from Mina was what greeted Jeongyeon when she entered the room. She wasn’t surprised that Nayeon is there, but Mina clinging to Nayeon? This is such a new scene for her.

 

“Oh Jeongyeon’s here!”

 

Mina smiled softly at Jeongyeon, thinking that her confinement has already reached the blonde thus her presence in the room.

 

“Oh, my girlfriend’s here!” Mina gave one last tight squeeze to Nayeon before letting the older girl go. “I was just thanking Nayeon Unnie for staying with me last night. I know I was a bother but still,” Mina glanced at Nayeon. “Thank you, Unnie!”

 

To say that Jeongyeon was stupefied was an understatement. _Did Mina really think that it was Nayeon who was with her last night???_

 

“Before I tackle you with hugs which you have no choice now but to reciprocate, can I smack you for once? You made us promise not to tell anyone you are this sick by promising to call us in return, when it gets unbearable! I know she’s your girlfriend but why was she the first to know?! I thought bros before hoes?!”

 

“I can’t even move a muscle to say that my muscle – wait what?!” Jeongyeon just moved around the room almost aimlessly, fixing the stuff which weren’t untidy in the first place. She approached Nayeon’s box of tangerines, took a big handful, and sat at the edge of the sick one’s bed and started peeling.

 

Mina’s eyes were wider than saucers now.

 

“Nayeon Unnie, you… uhhh…”

 

Nayeon just tilted her head, waiting for Mina to continue, pretending that she knows nothing. Just as the Japanese was about to speak again, Nayeon’s phone rang. “I have to get this, Momo and the managers might be coming. Excuse me,” and proceeded at the other side of the room.

 

Jeongyeon halted her peeling, stood up, and placed the bed tray in front of Mina. She still isn’t speaking, and Mina’s internally panicking. _What does Nayeon Unnie mean Jeongyeon was the first to know?_

_No, no, no. It can’t be._

The blonde placed a newly warmed bowl of chicken porridge in front of the patient. “Eat this first before these tangerines so your stomach won’t be upset,” she nudged. Mina just nodded, and she cannot wait for Nayeon to be back to dismiss this awkward air.

 

After a minute, Nayeon finished her call. “PD-nim said he’d come visit you later, and he’d can bring you home, too. Anyway, you’ve consumed your IV fully and according to this table,” the older girl scrutinized the file clipped at the end of Mina’s bed, “You didn’t get any fever past 2AM today. Should be a good sign, right?”

 

“Since when were you a doctor, Nayeon unnie?”  
  


“I shush you, Yoo Jeongyeon,” both older girls chuckled as Mina continued to slowly glug her porridge. _When did I last eat? I can’t remember being this hungry!_

Jeongyeon cleared her throat. “But do you think it’s a good idea? I mean, to get home… She might need more rest. In here, I mean.”

 

“Stop being dramatic, Jeongyeon! She’s fine!”

 

“You aren’t the patient, how’d you know she’s fine?!”

 

“Mina hates hospitals!”

 

“Okay, I know I’m the youngest here but kids, please, tone it down. My head just got better, don’t make it pound again,” Mina silenced the two unnies who are now playfully glaring at each other.

 

“Anyway, I have to make a call for my afternoon appointment. Jeongyeon, feed the baby, okay?”

 

Nayeon walked outside as Jeongyeon continued peeling the tangerines. Being too focused on her chicken porridge which only god knows where Jeongyeon bought, she almost choked on her last spoonful when she saw that Jeongyeon peeled eleven tangerines already.

 

“Ya! That’s too many! I can’t eat them all!”

 

Jeongyeon squinted her eyes at Mina. They both lost the regular rhythm of their breathing when their eyes met, but still, no one pulled away. No, not this time.

 

The older girl took a mouthful of tangerines and placed two handfuls on Mina’s bed table, which the sickly Japanese immediately feasted on. “Not all these are for you.”

 

“Eh???”

 

“I have a sore arm muscle to heal. A girl’s head was too heavy last night, my arm was squished,” Jeongyeon said while standing up to throw away all the fruit peelings.

 

 

Mina was sure she choked on a seed or something.

 

 


	7. Just Tell Me

Mina was brought home by one of the managers, together with baskets of fruits and supplements. JYP told the managers to check up on Mina frequently to ensure she drinks her medicines on time. Nayeon went on her way while Jeongyeon tailed the manager’s car.

 

On their way up the elevator, Jeongyeon brisk-walked to catch up to the two managers and Mina.

 

“Let me carry that.”

“Oh, Jeongyeon’s still here. Yes, please, carry this other basket. It’s so heavy.”

Mina just stared at the manager and Jeongyeon while hugging the penguin pillow she found at the foot of her bed when she was in the hospital. _Why is she still here???_

 

“Jeongyeon unnie, thank you for being with us at the hospital, but I think I’m taking too much of your time,” Mina said while trying to help bring some of the stuff.

 

“Ya! Don’t carry those. Let me have them,” The older girl said while carrying the tote bag full of supplements. “Besides, it’s my job you know?”

 

 

The room was quiet but the unobtrusive air just got heavier when Jeongyeon did not go down together with the manager. She stayed inside Mina’s loft as if she stayed there a couple of times already, and mastered the ins and outs of the owner’s property.

 

Mina sat at her couch observing Jeongyeon, bewildered at the attention she’s getting. Jeongyeon? Staying at her place, arranging her things? She must be dreaming.

 

“Hey, don’t stay there. Lie on your bed, you should still be resting.”

 

“Aren’t you leaving?”

 

Jeongyeon halted her task and faced Mina, seeing her in the eye. “Do you want me to?”

 

Mina answered a lot swiftly that she planned to. “No! I want you here. I mean – “

 

“Then I’ll stay here.”

 

“But don’t you have things to do?”

 

“More important than you? Don’t think so.” And the older girl proceeded in fixing the mess they brought home, leaving Mina dumbfounded.

 

 

 

It was 4 in the morning when Mina felt thirsty. She forgot to bring a glass of water with her when she went in her room earlier. Gathering all her will power to get up, she slowly pushed herself off the bed and onto her door, only to be shocked at the sight she saw after exiting.

 

Jeongyeon sleeping like a baby on her couch.

 

Suddenly, she forgot that she had to get water and quench her thirst.

 

She slowly approached Jeongyeon. The girl’s clothes have been changed into house shorts, and she’s just wearing their company t-shirt now.

 

_Oh, so she has a change of clothes in her bag? She really planned to stay the night here???_

She proceeded to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She gulped about half of it, her mind still on the girl resting on the couch. On her way back, she can’t help but stop over Jeongyeon again. She mindlessly sat in front of the girl, crossing her legs while staring at the beauty in front of her.

 

Jeongyeon is in her house.

 

“You look like you belong in here, Jeongyeon unnie,” she almost inaudibly whispered in the air, with the hopes that no one ever heard it. Especially not the girl who’s probably flying herself in dreamland. Mina stared a bit more, memorizing every bit of Jeongyeon’s features. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this because who knows if Jeongyeon is easily tickled, however Mina can’t help herself but touch the latter’s eyebrows, softly tracing its shape. Afterwards she hovered her fingers over the blonde’s nose line, and then over the chin, as if taking in everything she could as she doesn’t and will never have the privilege of observing her this closely when the older girl is awake.

 

With a silent sigh, Mina got up from her sitting and very carefully removed a strand of lost hair away from Jeongyeon’s forehead.

 

“Good night, Jeongyeon.”

 

Not a minute has passed after she closed her eyes when she heard her door creak open. She looked over the looming figure who plopped itself on her bed, and by the scent, she knew it was the girl who made her mind restless for hours now.

 

“Wha – “

 

“It was cold out there. You should have brought me a blanket when you passed me by.”

 

Mina couldn’t contain her tone of panic. “You were awake???”

 

Jeongyeon moved closer, much to Mina’s surprise but not new to her craving. “Your bed’s too comfortable. I might sleep very deeply. Please wake me up when you do.”

 

_Oh my fucking gosh. Was she awake when I was touching her face? Fuck, tell me she woke up just when I entered my room. Please, oh my gosh._

Jeongyeon sensed Mina’s anxiety. “Are you uncomfortable?”

 

“No,” Mina answered. “I just – “

 

“Hmm?”

 

Mina sighed and faced Jeongyeon. They are facing each other now, though Jeongyeon’s eyes are closed. The moonlight shines upon the latter’s right cheek, and Mina gasped at how ethereal the tall girl looked at the moment.

 

“I just wasn’t expecting that you will be staying with me here.”

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes are still closed, but she did not miss replying. “Told you it’s my job.”

 

“No it’s not.”

 

“It is.”

 

“It’s not,” Mina sighed. “Jeongyeon, what is this?”

 

Jeongyeon opened her eyes and the moment she caught Mina’s, the Japanese looked away, staring into the dark side of the room.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m not used to this.”

 

“Used to what?”

 

Mina sighed again. “Stop making me say things. I’m embarrassed.”

 

Jeongyeon chuckled and tucked her hands under the left side of her head. Still staring at the girl who won’t look back at her, she replied without hesitation. “So you are not used to having me here, taking care of you?”

Mina curled even more, her legs are now close to her chest, and her anxiety is growing.

 

“I… It’s just… I’m getting this newly found attention from you. And to be honest, I do not know if I want it.”

 

Jeongyeon internally heard a bit of a shatter from her heart, if that is even possible. _She doesn’t want me anymore?_

_Am I too late?_

“Tell me why?”

 

It took Mina almost a minute to respond and Jeongyeon almost lost all her hope to get clarity, until she heard her speak again.

 

“I’m just afraid that one day you won’t treat me this way anymore and go back to the way we used to, and I’m pretty sure I’d get a hard time to get by because I like this. I like you, taking care of me. It feels… nice.”

 

 

 

The older girl’s heart has never felt so light all her life. She sat up and placed the back of her head on Mina’s forehead.

 

“Ya! Do you think this is all a dream? Oh God, what did the doctors give you? Are you still hallucinating?” Mina faced her and made a face.

 

“Stop joking! I am being serious here,” she got the pillow that Jeongyeon used, to cover her face.

 

Jeongyeon chuckled at the sight and tried to get the pillow back to no avail.

 

“Mina.”

 

“Minayaaaaa~”

 

“Mina, come on. That’s my pillow.”

 

Mina’s unmoving. Jeongyeon stopped pulling. The room is filled with silence.

 

“I just wanted to take care of my girlfriend.”

 

Mina shoved the pillow aside after hearing Jeongyeon who’s still sitting up straight. Finally, the latter caught the Japanese’s eyes. And Mina? Mina went to defensive mode again, not being used to talks which are diverting to seriousness she doesn’t know her heart can handle.

 

“But I am not your girlfriend!”

 

If Mina’s bed is as hard as the floor, surely Jeongyeon’s jaw-drop can be heard. “What are you saying???”

 

Mina sat up as well, facing Jeongyeon.

 

“You are my girlfriend, but I am not your girlfriend.”

 

Jeongyeon scratched her head. “Your logic seems problematic I can’t help but be confused.”

 

Mina hugged the pillow closely, avoiding Jeongyeon’s eyes again. “I like you, but you don’t like me. So you are my girlfriend, but I am not your girlfriend. Ah, take this as an example,” There’s a glint of excitement in Mina’s voice as the inner genius has finally jumped out, but one can sense sadness in her overall tone. “I am point A, and you are point B. My feelings for you are coming from my point, so Point A to Point B, extending infinitely to your direction. But, you do not feel the same so there isn’t anything coming from point B, therefore – “

 

Jeongyeon’s heart is overflowing with adoration seeing Mina talk like this, bearing her heart, complimented with a couple of mathematical symbolisms. She grabbed Mina’s face and kissed her full on the lips, taking in her scent and warmth. All her restraint went out the window as Mina saying that she likes her is enough for her to lay all her cards on the table.

 

No more hiding. No more fear. No more unbelief. No more holding back.

 

She doesn’t want to part but she knew they both have to come up for air. Shock was all over Mina’s face, and there isn’t any trace of sleepiness from both of them now.

 

“You’re cute when you’re surprised.”

 

Mina still can’t say anything, and it doesn’t look like she would be speaking any time soon. Jeongyeon reached for her hand. It’s all or nothing now, anyway.

 

“I like you, Mina. I think I like you more than what I can say. I really, really like you,” she confessed.

 

“And I hope you still like me even after all the pulling back that I did,” and she felt Mina squeezing her cold fingers, afterwards, rewarding her a warm and light smile.

 

“Well, do you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Still like me?”

 

“Hmm let me think about it…” Mina said.

 

“Mina!”

 

“Just kidding!” Mina chuckled, giving her hand another squeeze. “Of course I like you. Duh, I’ve been telling you since that day, you just do not believe me!”

 

Jeongyeon held both Mina’s hand knuckles over her eyes. “Oh thank you. I thought I’d be Point A now, whose feelings are extending infinitely to point B – “

 

“Stop using my analogy or I’ll kick you out of my bed.”

 

After their laughter died down, Jeongyeon pulled Mina back to lie on the bed, with the dark haired girl’s head on the crook of her neck. She dismissed her internal rejoicing as she thought that they’re like puzzles fit for each other’s arms. _Ugh, too cheesy. I must have read too many of these lines for my songs._

“Mina.”

 

The girl hummed as a response. “From now on, let me take care of you.” Mina clutched her shirt and murmured her reply against Jeongyeon’s collarbone.

 

“You would? Promise?”

 

“Yeah, so take care of me too.”

 

“Of course – “

 

“You have to feed me with those expensive clubhouse sandwiches you get everyday.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Jeongyeon laughed as she tightened her hold on the Japanese.

 

“But seriously. I’ll take care of you now. So let me, okay?” Mina nodded as Jeongyeon kissed her forehead.

 

“Work day again. Ugh.”

 

“I know. I’m fine now. I can go with you to the company.”

 

“Okay, let’s go together later?”

 

“I like how that sounds.”

 

 

Silence started filling the air again. Jeongyeon’s phone alarmed, signaling that it’s 5AM already. She needs to get in the company extra early today to catch up with work she impended the day before, not sure if she can give up the comfortable position she’s on with the person she can now call her own.  

 

“Ready to get me that expensive sandwich you’re always buying?”

 

“Ugh you’re the rich one with those royalties, pay for me this time!”

 

Jeongyeon gave her a quick smack before getting up.

 

“I’d buy you all the sandwiches you want in this whole lifetime, as long as you want me to.”

 

 

 

 

“But oh before I forget, don’t let anyone change your underwear. Especially to Neon yellow ones.”

 

“Jeongyeon!!!!!!!!”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
